


Hail of Steel

by terabient



Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: Community: fiction_drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terabient/pseuds/terabient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vashyron asks Zephyr about the Seminary incident. (For the prompt "storm.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail of Steel

"Why did you do it?"

Quiet. Not accusing, not sad, not even curious. More than anything, Vashyron sounded bored, the question another part of the procedure.

Like pulling a trigger.

Outside, rain still pounded Basel's steel streets. The last sermon he'd heard-

 _...storms are but creations of Zenith's anger. But through our work here, your hands - shaped by unwavering faith - will stay the wrath of God..._

Zephyr swallowed. The taste of congealed blood was thick in his throat; the crack of the gunshot still ricocheted in his head.

"I wanted to show them," he whispered, "what a real storm was."


End file.
